La jalousie a du bon
by Les Contes d'Earthland
Summary: Mirajane a un rendez-vous galant qui manque de se transformer en rendez-vous avec la mort. Heureusement que Luxus était là!
1. Chapter 1

Dehors, le Soleil brillait déjà, alors que ce n'était que le matin. Les rues de Magnolia étaient calmes, et on pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter de leurs nids. Une douce brise tiède soufflait, annonçant l'été, brise qui fit virevolter les cheveux d'une jeune mage aux cheveux blancs de la très célèbre guilde de la ville : Fairy Tail. Mirajane Strauss, la barmaid de la guilde, se promenait en faisant les courses pour la journée. Elle aimait pouvoir marcher dans les rues tranquillement le matin sans être interpelée de tous les coins, ni bousculée. Seule ombre au tableau, elle était seule… L'homme qu'elle aimait n'était pas présent à ses côtés, ce qui la rendait triste. Mais encore faudrait-il que pour qu'il l'accompagne elle lui fasse part de ses sentiments, ce qui n'était pas chose facile lorsque l'on connaissait la personne en question. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais osé, se doutant qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et d'ailleurs, il était rarement présent à la guilde. Aujourd'hui même, il était en mission avec son équipe. Elle soupira et bouscula quelqu'un sur son passage. La jeune femme trébucha alors et se retrouva dans les bras du jeune homme qu'elle avait renversé.

 **« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur ! Je ne vous avais pas vu, je m'excuse sincèrement ! Je vous ai fait mal ? »** Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle, c'est aussi de ma faute… Êtes-vous blessée ? »**

 **« Euhhh non, je… »** Commença-t-elle.

Les regards des deux jeunes gens se croisèrent, et Mirajane ne sut quoi dire. Le jeune homme face à elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, avec ses beaux yeux verts et ses cheveux blond cendré qui flottaient au vent. Et son sourire ! La belle tomba sous le charme immédiatement, non sans remarquer avec un pincement au cœur que le garçon ressemblait beaucoup à une certaine personne qui détenait une place énorme pour elle… Le beau blond la ramena sur terre.

 **« Tout va bien ? Je vous ai fait mal, c'est ça ? Oh non, mais quel maladroit ! Une aussi jolie jeune fille ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Où avez-vous mal ? »**

 **« Non, non ! Tout va bien, c'est juste que vous me faites penser à une connaissance… Rien de grave donc. Écoutez, je dois continuer mes courses, il faut que j'y aille, mais prenez ça, pour me faire pardonner. »** Dit-elle en lui tendant quelques Jewels.

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin de Jewels pour vous pardonner Mademoiselle. En revanche, un dîner en ma compagnie le pourrait… »** Répondit-il.

La blanche n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un rendez-vous ?! Que penserait l'élu de son cœur en sachant cela ? Puisqu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle, pourquoi ne pas accepter ?

 **« Je… Euhh… Comment dire ? »**

 **« Vous êtes prise, c'est cela ? »** Demanda le garçon, triste.

 **« Non absolument pas ! Mais, je vous connais à peine… »**

 **« Allion Juvas, pour vous servir, Miss … ? »**

Que faire ? Devait-elle lui dire son nom ? Et s'il ne voulait sortir avec elle que pour sa célébrité ravivée grâce aux Grands Jeux Magiques ? Non, il ne semblait pas la reconnaître.

 **« Jane Mistrausse »** Mentit-elle.

 **« Quel nom magnifique ! Acceptez-vous, Jane ? »** S'exclama-t-il.

 **« Très bien… »**

 **« Magnifique ! Ce soir à 21h00 au restaurant La Belle Étoile, alors ! »** Lança-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

Mirajane resta plantée là un moment, le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Un rendez-vous, ce soir ? Avec un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à son beau blond ? Après tout, elle pouvait très bien ne pas y aller ! NON ! Elle y irait, cela lui changerait les idées au moins ! Elle reprit alors son sac à courses et continua son chemin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à la guilde aujourd'hui, en raison des fortes chaleurs, qui décourageaient plus d'un mage à partir en mission. Comme d'habitude, Natsu et Gray se battaient, ainsi que d'autres turbulents, dont le frère de la blanche. Le mage de feu fut envoyé en l'air et atterrit… sur la poitrine de sa camarade blonde, qui lui colla son fameux Lucy Kick, l'envoyant valser à nouveau… jusque sur le fraisier d'une mage en armure. Celle-ci mit fin à la bagarre instantanément, et démolit le pauvre Natsu.

 **« Dis-moi, Mira, qui est encore en mission en ce moment ? »** Demanda le maître à la jeune fille.

La barmaid consulta le registre et répondit au maître.

 **« Voyons, il y a encore Cana, qui ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, l'équipe Natsu est rentrée, ce qui ne laisse que Jubia et Gajeel, ainsi que Gildarts, maître. »**

 **« Et Luxus et son équipe. Bien, je te remercie ma grande… »**

 **« Pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir ? »**

 **« Parce que ce soir nous faisons la fête ! Jubia et Gajeel rentreront dans une petite heure, et Luxus devrait terminer dans pas longtemps ! Fêtons l'arrivée de l'été ! »**

 **« Ce… Ce soir ?! »** Cria la blanche.

 **« Oui ! »** Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Mince ! Ce soir elle avait son rendez-vous ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour se retirer dans la soirée ! Toute la guilde se réjouissait de la nouvelle, ce qui engendra une nouvelle bagarre.

 **« Lisana ! Peux-tu me remplacer s'il te plaît ? Je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien… »**

 **« D'accord ! Mais dis-moi, tu viens quand même ce soir ?! »**

 **« Je… passerai peut-être en début de soirée si tu veux… »** Répondit la plus grande.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour partir, elle se cogna à nouveau à quelqu'un et tomba lourdement sur les fesses.

 _ **« Décidément, ça n'arrête pas… »**_ Pensa-t-elle.

Une main la releva soudain et elle se retrouva face à Lui.

 **« Bah alors, tu regardes plus ou tu marches ? »** Rit-il.

 **« Euh, excuse-moi, Luxus, je rentrais chez moi, je ne me sens pas bien… »**

Puis elle le contourna et marcha le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie. Le blond regarda la petite sœur qui elle non plus ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Mira. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau du maître pour rendre compte de sa mission.

 **« Salut le vieux, j'ai retrouvé ce foutu pervers violeur de jeunes filles. »**

Mirajane avait enfin atteint sa maison, et était en train de mettre le placard sans dessus-dessous pour trouver une tenue adéquate à son rendez-vous, et qui lui permettrait de montrer à ce cher Luxus ce qu'il ratait. Elle trouva son bonheur et se dépêcha de l'enfiler, car elle avait promis à sa sœur de venir au début de la soirée à la guilde, soirée qui commençait à 19h30. Or il était déjà 18h40 et elle devait encore se maquiller et se coiffer et Mavis seule savait le temps que cela prenait !

Ce n'était que le début, pourtant la fête battait son plein à Fairy Tail. Tout le monde avait sorti les tenues scintillantes et dansait au milieu de la piste. Un certain mage de foudre cherchait des yeux une demoiselle qui lui avait terriblement manqué, sans pour autant la trouver. Le fait de ne pas la voir commençait à l'inquiéter car cette absence lui rappelait qu'il devrait partir en milieu de soirée pour terminer sa mission, or il voulait la voir avant… Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée car la personne pointa le bout de son nez. Mirajane était vêtue d'un magnifique fourreau bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux coiffés en chignon élégant et sophistiqué. Il se contentait de l'observer de loin durant toute la soirée, comme d'habitude, quand, soudain, elle sortit.

Elle s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible, embrassant sa sœur au passage. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à partir, une main lui attrapa le poignet, la même main qui l'avait relevée aujourd'hui.

 **« Où tu vas ? »** Fit une voix grave.

 **« Je rentre chez moi, Luxus. »** Dit-elle en se retournant.

 **« Menteuse. Quelle est l'utilité de se parfumer pour une heure et demie seulement ? Alors je ne me répèterai pas. Où tu vas Mirajane Strauss ? »**

Elle se maudit intérieurement de s'être parfumée.

 **« Je… J'ai un rendez-vous… »** Bredouilla-t-elle enfin en baissant les yeux.

Le dragon s'en étouffa presque. SA Mirajane avait un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ?! Il n'était pas d'accord !

 **« Avec qui ?! »** S'énerva-t-il.

 **« Cela ne te concerne pas, Luxus Dreyard ! Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ma vie ?! »** Hurla-t-elle en s'enfuyant.

Sur ce coup-là, il avait été con. Il avait fait fuir la fille de ses rêves à cause de sa jalousie… Et ne lui avait toujours pas dévoilé ses sentiments pour elle…

Une fois hors de portée du dragon slayer, elle marcha jusqu'au restaurant. Devant celui-ci, Allion l'attendait. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il sourit.

 **« Pile à l'heure, Mademoiselle Mistrausse ! J'aime la ponctualité. »**

 **« Bonsoir Allion. »** Sourit-elle.

 **« Vous êtes divinement belle. »** Dit-il en lui offrant son bras.

Mirajane le saisit en souriant et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ce dernier était très joliment décoré, avec une ambiance italienne, et le tout donnait un sentiment familier, comme dans un cocon. Un serveur les plaça à la table que Juvas avait réservée pour l'occasion. Allion tint la chaise de la jeune fille pour qu'elle s'assoie, petite attention qu'elle apprécia. Une fois le menu en main, elle en profita pour observer discrètement le blond.

 **« Je vous vois, vous savez ? »** Rigola-t-il.

 **« Excusez-moi. Je n'ai simplement jamais eu de rendez-vous galant… »**

 **« Sincèrement ?! Une aussi jolie perle que vous n'a jamais eu de rendez-vous galant ? »**

La jeune femme rougit, donnant la réponse au garçon.

 **« N'ayez pas honte, c'est plutôt bien d'attendre le bon. »**

En une phrase, la belle avait retrouvé le sourire. Le repas se déroula sans encombre, sous les discussions, les rires et les compliments des deux jeunes gens. Une fois le repas terminé et payé galamment par Allion, ils sortirent se promener. Après quelques minutes de marche, Allion brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

 **« Donc tu n'as jamais eu de petit-ami si je comprends bien, ma belle ? »**

La jeune fille fut étonnée de voir un changement de comportement chez Allion, autant par le tutoiement soudain que par sa question très personnelle.

 **« Non. »** Répondit-elle simplement, espérant par là clore le sujet.

 **« Et tu n'as jamais… »**

 **« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces questions, Allion ? Je n'aime pas votre familiarité ! »**

 **« Je me renseigne sur toi… »** Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

La jeune fille chercha à se libérer, sans succès. Elle se sentait faible, tout à coup.

 **« Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?! Vous… »** Commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer que le blond plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la blanche, trop affaiblie pour résister.

 **« Je les aime vierges, c'est plus drôle de les entendre hurler lorsqu'elles ont mal la première fois. »**

Mirajane écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudain qui était réellement l'homme face à elle. Elle chercha à se débattre, mais n'y arriva pas.

 **« Inutile de t'énerver comme ça, ma jolie, je t'ai fait prendre une drogue affaiblissante. Et arrêtes de te débattre ou je vais devoir te faire très mal… »**

 **« Non ! Non ! »** Hurla-t-elle.

Elle pouvait sentir le désir du jeune homme à travers son pantalon. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle ?! Personne ne pourrait venir l'aider ! Elle était piégée ! Dans un élan, elle se débattit et réussit à s'échapper des bras de son ravisseur, puis elle se mit à courir… et s'effondra au sol, à cause de la drogue qu'il lui avait fait prendre. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir ?! C'était fini, elle le savait, il allait la violer et la tuer… Elle pensa à son frère et à sa sœur, ainsi qu'à la guilde, puis à Luxus. Elle se mit à pleurer, sachant qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Allion n'avait pas mis longtemps à la rejoindre.

 **« Tu cherches à t'enfuir ?! Tiens, prends ça ! »** Cria-t-il en lui plantant une épée dans chacune des jambes, la faisant hurler de douleur. **« Tu ne peux plus t'échapper, Mirajane ! »** Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. La façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom l'avait faite frémir de peur, remarquant qu'il la connaissait. Il tordit soudain l'une de ses épées, faisant redoubler les hurlements. **« CA ça me plaît ! »**

 **« Arrêtes je t'en supplie ! »**

Manifestement, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là car il avait fait apparaître un petit glaive, avec lequel il griffa le ventre et la poitrine de Mirajane, la faisant saigner de partout. Cette nouvelle attaque arracha de nouveaux cris auprès de la Strauss.

Entre deux sanglots, elle arriva à dire une phrase:

 **« Luxus, je t'aime. »**

Allion arrêta ses attaques et regarda la demoiselle d'un regard mauvais.

 **« Répètes ce que tu as dit ?! »**

La jeune fille, apeurée, ne répondit pas.

 **« REPETES CE QUE TU AS DIT, GARCE ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'AIMER QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE MOI! »**

La belle gémit en réponse. Soudain, une voix retentit dans l'ombre de la nuit.

 **« Je crois qu'elle a été claire, enfoiré ! »**

Mirajane n'en crut pas ses yeux. Cette voix… Luxus venait d'apparaître pour la sauver !

 **« Maintenant tu vas t'écarter de ma copine sinon je te tue. »** Lança-t-il, entouré de son aura menaçante.

 **« TA… Copine ? Tu es donc ce Luxus ?! »**

 **« Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois ! Écarte-toi ! »**

 **« Tu la veux ?! Et bien tu ne l'auras pas ! »**

Il invoqua une nouvelle épée et transperça Mirajane au ventre, clouant celle-ci au sol.

 **« MIRAJANE ! »** Hurla le mage de foudre en entendant les cris de cette dernière.

Il entendit la blanche souffler son prénom, ce qui le fit réagir. Il foudroya Allion jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus et qu'il ne soit plus que cendres, évacuant une petite partie de sa rage par la même occasion. Puis il accourut auprès de la femme qu'il aimait. Les épées avaient disparu en même temps que la personne qui les contrôlait, réduites en poussière. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

 **« Mira ! MIRA ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'aime ! Reste avec moi ! »** Dit-il en pleurant.

Elle ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus remplis de larmes et fixa son regard dans les yeux verts qui la regardaient.

 **« Lu…xus … Je t'… Je t'aime… »** Dit-elle d'une voix faiblarde.

Puis elle s'évanouit dans les bras du blond qu'elle aimait.

Des voix. Elle reprenait conscience peu à peu, sentant à nouveau une douleur atroce concentrée majoritairement dans son ventre, et dans ses jambes. Elle avait envie de hurler mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Les voix qu'elle avait entendues lui parvenaient étouffées, et elle avait peine à les reconnaître, elle se décida donc à se concentrer sur elles plus que sur la douleur afin d'en déterminer les propriétaires.

 **« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Makarof ! C'est à elle de décider si elle veut sortir de ce coma ou non ! »**

 **« Mais cela fait tout de même trois mois, Polyussica ! Elle devrait être réveillée non ?! »**

Trois mois ?! Impossible ! Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle était dans le coma ?!

 **« Maître, dame Polyussica a fait son possible… Je crois qu'il faut que l'on se prépare au pire… »** Fit une toute petite voix empreinte de sanglots. **« On devrait avertir la guilde… se préparer à l'éventuelle issue… »**

Non ! Elle voulait leur dire qu'elle était là, qu'elle avait mal mais quelle était vivante ! Mais aucun son n'était décidé à sortir… Elle voulut donc essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, mais à nouveau sans succès. Pourtant elle était déterminée à le faire.

 **« Wendy, veux-tu bien aller chercher Elfman, Lisana et… Luxus, je te prie ? »**

 **« Bien, maître… »**

Il fallait qu'elle leur montre qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle était réveillée !

 **« Maître ? Dame Polyussica ? »**

 _ **« Lisana ! Je suis là ! »**_ Cria la blanche en pensées, manquant ce que disait le maître.

 **« …ai demandé de venir… »**

 **« NON ! ELLE VA REVENIR ! JE LE SAIS, JE LE SENS ! »**

 **« OUI ELLE VEUT REVENIR ! »** Hurla Elfman.

Soudain un silence se fit et elle sentit quelque chose lui prendre la main. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, une personne dont elle connaissait la main par cœur désormais…

 **« Tu ne dis rien, Luxus. Qu'en penses-tu ? »** Demanda l'apothicaire.

Après un long silence, le blond se décida à répondre d'une voix rauque : **« Elle veut revenir… Je le sens moi aussi. »** Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille, plus bas : **« Je veux que tu reviennes à mes côtés. Fais un effort ! »**

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille redoubla d'efforts et après plus d'une minute, ses paupières finirent par s'ouvrir sur ses prunelles bleues, surprenant tout le monde. La demoiselle semblait perdue, le temps que sa vue s'adapte.

 **« Mirajane ! »** Cria sa petite sœur, heureuse.

Bien qu'encore un peu éblouie, elle pouvait apercevoir Elfman et le maître en larmes, ainsi que Lisana qui courait partout dans l'infirmerie de la guilde, et l'apothicaire qui la regardait intensément. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur le mage de foudre, complètement ébahi et tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Passée la surprise, ce dernier finit par sourire.

 **« Alors, on est réveillée, la Belle au bois dormant? »**

La jeune fille ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête et tenter un sourire pour le moment.

 **« Bien, sortez tous, il va falloir que je l'ausculte. »** Annonça le médecin.

Bien que personne ne soit d'accord, ils décidèrent d'écouter les ordres, laissant la belle avec la vieille femme. Après cinq minutes d'examen, la rose lui apprit qu'elle avait été très gravement touchée et que les trois mois avaient dû lui servir à se régénérer suffisamment pour pouvoir se réveiller, mais qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait guérie. Elle lui imposait donc le repos à longue durée jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne normal. La jeune fille n'avait gardé aucune cicatrice grâce à la petite Wendy et sa magie. Avant de s'en aller, elle lui dit qu'elle reviendrait chaque semaine voir comment cela allait.

A peine la vieille dame était-elle sortie qu'une rafale de mage s'introduisit dans la pièce, la harcelant de question et lui apprenant ce qu'elle avait manqué pendant son coma. Elle apprit donc la mise en couple de Natsu et Lucy, ainsi que celle – plus étonnante – d'Elfman et Evergreen. Personne ne lui parlait de son agresseur, ni de ce qui lui était arrivé. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vu seule à seul le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvée.

Il commençait à faire nuit, et la fraîcheur s'était installée. La journée avait été épuisante, recevoir autant de visite paraissait facile et pourtant… La pièce était remplie des bruits de la guilde, encore bien animée à cette heure-ci. Elle était fatiguée, mais le noir qui investissait la pièce l'empêchait de dormir, et elle n'avait pas la force d'allumer la lampe de chevet, de plus ses frères et sœurs avaient été chassés de l'infirmerie par Polyussica pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Mais lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait les images de son agression, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, quand quelqu'un se faufila dans la pièce. La jeune fille fut prise de panique, jusqu'à ce que la personne allume la lampe de chevet. Un grand soulagement s'empara alors de la demoiselle.

 **« Tu as mal ? »**

 **« Oui, mais ce n'est rien. »**

 **« Tu veux que j'aille chercher la vieille ? »** Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 **« Non, Luxus ! Attends ! »** Cria-t-elle presque, sentant son angoisse revenir. **« J'ai un cachet dans la table de nuit, ça ira. »**

 **« Je crois pas non, je rev… »**

 **« NON ! Non. Ne me laisse pas toute seule, je t'en supplie… »** Pleura la blanche.

Devant les larmes de la fille de ses rêves, il revint sur ses pas et investit le lit.

 **« D'accord, d'accord. Tu as peur, c'est pour ça que tu ne dors pas ? »**

 **« Oui… je… Je n'arrête pas de… de le revoir… »**

 **« Hey, tout va bien, il n'est plus là, et je te protège. »**

À ces mots, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il vit de l'espoir en elle. Elle lui faisait confiance et comptait sur lui et il ne la décevrait pas !

 **« Merci. »**

 **« De rien. »**

 **« Non, merci d'avoir été là alors que j'ai été affreuse avec toi. Merci de m'avoir sauvée, Luxus Dreyard. Tu es un homme bon, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime… »** Dit-elle avant de s'étouffer en se rendant compte de ses mots.

Le blond rougit sous la déclaration et regarda la mage, qui aurait bien voulu se cacher sous la couette, honteuse. Après avoir été stupéfait, il se mit à sourire.

 **« Moi aussi, je t'aime, princesse… »** Avoua-t-il, rouge tomate.

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'avait pas rêvé en sombrant dans le chaos ! Il l'aimait ! Elle lui fit le plus beau sourire de la terre, et se laissa embrasser par le blond, chose dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps. Leur baiser devint rapidement passionné et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque l'air leur manqua. Ils se regardaient encore amoureusement lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie brusquement, les ramenant à la réalité. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'écarter qu'une personne entra.

 **« Luxus, la guilde de cet enfoiré que t'a grillé sur place attaque la guilde! Avec quelques-uns on va aller leur faire la peau ! On va contre-attaquer, mais toi il faut que tu amènes Mira chez toi au cas où ils arriveraient jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ces pervers. Ordre du maître.»** Lança Natsu en déboulant dans l'infirmerie.

Le blond à la cicatrice allait protester, voulant venir, quand il se souvint des paroles de Mirajane : _**« Ne me laisse pas toute seule, je t'en supplie… »**_.

Serrant les dents de colère, il répondit : **« Okay, c'est bon, comptez sur moi. »** Avant que le rose ne s'en aille, il l'interpela : **« Hey, Natsu ! »**

 **« Ouais ? »** Dit-il en se retournant.

 **« Mets-leur une belle allumée de ma part ! Et surtout faites attention à vous ! Je m'occupe de Mira ! »**

 **« T'inquiète ! Je prend ta part de la baston avec plaisir ! Je m'enflamme d'avance ! Et vous aussi faites attention !»** Rit-il en sortant.

Une fois le rose parti, Luxus se leva prestement et se tourna vers la blanche.

 **« Bon, faut que je te ramène vite chez moi alors… »** Dit-il s'interrompant rapidement en voyant la jeune fille en larmes avec une plaie rouge se dessinant sous son bandage au ventre.

 **« Merde ! Mirajane ! »** Il ajouta pour lui-même : **« Qu'est ce que je dois faire putin ?! Fais chier ! »**

 **« Il faut… refaire le bandage… Mets du désinfectant dessus… et serre le fort pour… pour arrêter l'hémora…gie. »**

Le petit fils du maître alluma la grande lumière et s'activa à faire ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit. Il prit des bandages et les imbiba de désinfectant, puis coupa ceux entourant le ventre de la belle en faisant attention à ne pas la couper.

 **« Aïe… »** Laissa échapper Mirajane.

 **« Désolé… je vais faire vite, mon amour, essaie de tenir. »**

Entendant son nouveau surnom, Mirajane trouva un peu de force pour se relever un peu pour aider son petit-ami à la soigner. Ce dernier se dépêcha de mettre les bandages et serra fort mais pas trop afin qu'elle puisse respirer. Une fois la tâche terminée, il prit un sac à dos dans l'armoire à pharmacie et le remplit de tous les produits qui pourraient servir.

 **« Va falloir que je te porte jusqu'à chez moi, tu vas tenir le coup ? »** Demanda-t-il en finissant de remplir le sac.

 **« Ca devrait aller… »** Réussit-elle à dire.

 **« Bon allez, c'est parti, on y va. »**

Après avoir bien calé le sac, il couvrit la barmaid du drap, ses vêtements ayant été déchirés, puis de son manteau, car il n'appréciait pas l'idée que des gens puissent voir les belles formes harmonieuses de sa mage et car la fraîcheur était arrivée. Puis il la prit dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse. La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

 **« Pardon ! »** S'excusa le blond, gêné.

 **« C'est pas grave… Fonce ! »**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Il prit la direction de la sortie à l'arrière de la guilde, et se retrouva dehors en un rien de temps. D'ici, on pouvait entendre les bruits de la bataille. Il se retourna cependant et commença à se diriger vers sa maison, à l'Est de la guilde, quand Mirajane cria :

 **« Luxus, attention ! »**

Le jeune homme regarda la direction dans laquelle la demoiselle avait vu le danger, et s'immobilisa. Un homme se tenait face à eux, le regard planté sur la blanche. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Luxus pour deviner qu'il faisait partie de la guilde de violeurs. Il sentit Mirajane tour à tour trembler, puis se crisper. Si elle continuait, elle risquait de rouvrir d'autres blessures. La peur de perdre la femme qu'il aimait réveilla soudain une grande colère, amplifiée par le regard désireux du gredin face à lui, refusant de laisser un autre homme que lui toucher à SA Mira.

 **« Ferme les yeux, Mirajane. »** Ordonna-t-il.

Le ton qu'avait pris le blond en lui parlant lui signifia qu'elle devait obéir dans discuter. Elle ferma alors les yeux, faisant confiance à son amoureux.

Une fois que les pupilles bleues disparurent sous les paupières de la barmaid, Luxus regarda de son regard le plus haineux l'homme face à lui.

 **« Vous allez regretter de vous en être pris à un membre de Fairy Tail, et qui plus est à MA copine ! »**

L'homme ricana.

 **« Tu es donc l'enfoiré qui a tué Allion ?!** **Remarque je comprends pourquoi il s'en est pris à une perle comme celle que tu portes dans tes bras… Elle a l'air douce comme un agneau ! »**

 **« Ferme-la et casses-toi de mon passage, si tu veux être vivant d'ici demain. »**

 **« Et tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Sale petit… »** Commença l'ennemi.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de terminer qu'il vola en poussière comme son ancien coéquipier.

Sentant le blond bouger à nouveau, elle se dit que l'homme était finalement parti en sentant l'aura menaçante de Luxus, qu'elle-même avait ressentie.

Après plus de quelques minutes de marche, le blond brisa le silence.

 **« Tu peux rouvrir les yeux. »**

 **« Il est parti ? »** Demanda-t-elle en dévoilant ses yeux.

Le blond s'arrêta soudainement.

 **« Quoi ? »** Répondit-il, ne comprenant pas.

 **« Tu as fait fuir l'homme ? Il ne reviendra pas ? »** Répéta-t-elle avec plein d'espoir dans les yeux.

Voyant la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, il n'eut pas le courage de lui avouer la vérité.

 **« Oui, en effet. Il… a prit la poudre d'escampette… »**

 **« Haha, la peur donne des ailes pas vrai ? »** Rit-elle.

 **« En effet oui. »** Rit-il à son tour. **« Il est parti, ne t'en fais pas. »**. _**« Il y a une part de vrai dans ce que tu dis Luxus, il est parti en volant avec ses propres ailes… Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir la vérité, si elle est heureuse comme ça… »**_ Se dit-il.

Le long du chemin, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, parler empêchant Mirajane de penser à la douleur que son rire avait réveillée. Elle se demandait dans quel genre de maison le beau garçon qui la portait vivait. Elle pensait à un appartement au deuxième étage d'un immeuble de style industriel, qui ne serait pas beaucoup décoré, et en bazar, comme celui de la plupart des garçons. Elle rit à cette pensée puis grimaça de douleur. Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique maison moderne, d'un blanc nacré comme les cheveux de la jeune fille, avec un superbe jardin fleuri et arrangé de sorte que des haies de fleurs longent les côtés du jardin et offrent de l'intimité. Mirajane était tellement subjuguée par la beauté du lieu de vie du blond qu'elle en oublia presque la douleur… Presque.

D'un coup la douleur se fit ressentir plus vivement, et une intense fatigue s'abattît sur elle, signe qu'elle avait perdu trop de sang, et cette douleur la ramena vivement à la réalité.

 **« Luxus… Je ne me sens pas bien… »**

Il venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et regardait à présent la belle, inquiet.

 **« Mirajane ? Hey, reste avec moi ! On est arrivés, ca va aller ! »**

Il voyait que la jeune fille était en plein malaise, il la déposa donc à même le sol, délicatement, et appuya sur la blessure, ayant compris qu'il fallait arrêter le flot de sang qui était réapparu. Elle hurla de douleur, et il ne le supportait pas, mais c'était pour son bien.

La jeune fille fixa son regard dans celui, vert, de la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait partir et voulut lui dire que ca irait, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Elle entendit vaguement son homme hurler un prénom qu'elle ne connaissait pas :

 **« Marielle ! Viens m'aider vite ! »**

Puis elle sombra dans le coma, et ce fut le noir complet…


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis le rebord de la fenêtre sur laquelle il s'était assis, il observait Marielle changer les perfusions de Mirajane. Il regarda son bras où une aiguille était plantée et sourit. La seule solution pour la sauver était qu'il lui donne de son sang. Lorsqu'il était rentré cette nuit avec Mira dans les bras en train de sombrer, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de réveiller Marielle, sa femme de ménage, qui s'occupait de sa maison en son absence. Avant d'être femme de ménage, elle avait été infirmière, ce qui avait beaucoup servi. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était très pâle au vu de tout le sang qu'il avait dû donner à la blanche. Alors que le Soleil s'était levé, il avait demandé à Warrel, le jardinier, d'aller chercher Polyussica à la guilde. En attendant son arrivée, il continuait d'observer la détentrice de Satan Soul.

 **« Vous devriez vous reposer, vous savez ? Vous êtes très pâle, Monsieur Luxus. »** Dit Marielle, inquiète.

Le blond lui sourit simplement en réponse, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger. Il regarda donc la bonne partir, puis revenir avec un matelas qu'elle posa sur le sol, à côté du lit.

 **« J'insiste, Monsieur. Croyez-vous qu'elle voudra vous voir dans cet état à son réveil ? Reposez-vous, je m'occupe de tout. »**

Il quitta alors la fenêtre, et se coucha, non pas dans le matelas, mais dans le lit, près de Mirajane. La bonne sourit tendrement et sortit de la chambre pour le laisser dormir. Il n'avait aucunement envie de dormir, pourtant il sombra dans les bras de Morphée une fois couché.

Elle avait du mal à respirer. C'était comme si il y avait quelque chose sur sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Du noir. Elle ne voyait rien ! Était-elle devenue aveugle ?! Non… c'était autre chose… Elle tourna la tête et aperçut les contours d'une fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, voilà pourquoi elle ne voyait rien ! Lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur sa poitrine, elle rencontra un bras. Elle attrapa le bras et réfléchit afin de se rappeler où elle était. Il y avait un homme face à elle… non ! Face à eux ! Luxus la portait pour la ramener chez lui ! Était-elle chez lui ?! Elle trouva la main et la reconnut au toucher. Néanmoins, pour être certaine, elle tourna légèrement la tête et pût apercevoir le tatouage du jeune homme, ainsi que des reflets blonds dans ses cheveux grâce à la lumière lunaire. Elle soupira de soulagement et remarqua la perfusion qui la reliait à une poche de sang, ainsi qu'un cathéter sur le bras de Luxus. Il lui avait donné du sang ! Elle pencha lentement le bras vers la lampe de chevet et réussit à l'allumer. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui partageait son lit et eût un hoquet de peur : le jeune homme était très pâle. Elle tenta de le réveiller, en vain, et sentit son corps glacé contre ses mains. Elle se décida alors à appeler le prénom qu'il avait crié avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les vapes. Quel était ce nom, déjà ? Marlène ? Marlone ? Marielle !

 **« Marielle ! Marielle ! Marielle, au secours ! Quelqu'un ! Venez-vite ! »** Hurla-t-elle.

Mais ce fût Polyussica qui entra, suivie de Marielle

 **« Que se passe-t-il ?! »** Demanda l'apothicaire.

 **« Luxus est très pâle et il ne se réveille pas ! »** Commença à pleurer la blanche.

La vieille femme s'approcha du blond, et après l'avoir examiné soupira de soulagement.

 **« Ce n'est rien, il a juste besoin de sommeil après t'avoir veillé toute la nuit et t'avoir donné du sang. »** Elle pût entendre la blanche souffler. **« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillée ? »**

 **« J'ai encore mal, mais ca va. Depuis peu. »**

 **« Très bien, tu n'as manifestement plus besoin que l'on te donne du sang. Je vais vous enlever vos cathéters. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance qu'il soit là. »**

 **« Je sais, dame Polyussica. J'ai énormément de chance de l'avoir. »** Sourit la jeune femme.

La rose lui retira ce qui la reliait à la poche de sang, maintenant vide, et se tourna vers le blond. Elle devait le réveiller pour lui enlever son cathéter. Une fois que le blond ouvrit les yeux, il ne pût détacher son regard de celui de la blanche. Celle-ci pouvait remarquer les cernes énormes sous les yeux verts qui la fixaient.

 **« Voilà, c'est terminé. Vous pouvez dormir. Je repasserai demain matin. »** Annonça Polyussica.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre, la bonne sur les talons.

Les deux jeunes se regardaient intensément, puis Mirajane se mit à pleurer.

 **« Hey, Mira… Qu'est ce qui va pas ? »**

 **« Je… Je suis tellement… Heureuse que tu sois vivant ! »**

Le blond, désarmé face aux larmes, la prit dans ses bras tendrement.

 **« Moi aussi je suis heureux. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, princesse. »**

Elle le serra à son tour et ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

Le lendemain matin, trois coups à la porte les réveillèrent, et Elfman, Lisana, Natsu et Lucy main dans la main entrèrent, suivis de près par Grey et Jubia. Polyussica les rejoint peu après. Chacun eût droit à des effusions de joie, et quelques ricanements de la part du dragon slayer et du mage de glace, les ayant surpris enlacés.

 **« Bien ! Assez maintenant ! Les garçons, emmenez Luxus dans la chambre d'à côté et aidez-le à se laver et s'habiller ! Les filles, aidez Mirajane, et faites très attention a ses blessures ! Elle a le droit de marcher, mais elle ne doit pas faire trop d'efforts. »** Ordonna la rose avant de sortir de la chambre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elfman aida le blond à se lever et le soutint jusqu'à l'autre pièce. Les filles quant à elles, sortirent des vêtement propres et Jubia prépara un bain. Une fois ce dernier prêt, les filles soulevèrent Mira et la déshabillèrent, non sans les protestations de la blanche, gênée. Lucy et Lisana laissèrent la mage de l'eau en compagnie de la Strauss et allèrent préparer le repas pour tout le monde.

Jubia s'amusait à agiter l'eau pour créer un bain massant qui relaxa Mirajane.

 **« Mira ? Jubia aimerait te poser une question assez… dérangeante… »**

 **« Oui ? »** Dit la démone, intriguée.

 **« Est-ce que… enfin… Tu es avec Luxus ? »**

La blanche piqua un fard et bégaya.

 **« Euh… Je… Heum… »**

 **« Jubia est avec Gray-sama mais c'est un secret… Donc Jubia aimerait savoir si c'est le cas pour Mirajane et Luxus. Alors ? »**

 **« Tu es avec Gray ?! C'est formidable, Jubia ! Depuis quand ?! »**

 **« Depuis deux semaines, mais Jubia n'était pas sûre… C'est devenu concret lors de l'attaque à la guilde, quand Jubia a failli se faire violer par un mage… Gray-sama est intervenu en disant que Jubia était à lui seul… »** Rougit la bleue. **« Et Mirajane ? »**

Cette fois ce fût Mirajane qui rougit.

 **« C'est compliqué, mais je crois que nous sommes ensemble, oui… »** Admit-elle. **« Mais ca reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Haye ! »** Sourit la bleue.

Puis elle aida la blessée à sortir du bain et à se sécher. Ensuite elles retrouvèrent les autres filles dans la chambre, pour l'habillage.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, ce fut un tout autre cirque qui se passa… En effet, Luxus n'était pas franchement aidé par l'équipe de bras cassés à qui il avait été confié : entre Natsu et Gray qui se battaient constamment pour prouver que leur petite-amie était la meilleure, et Elfman qui rechignait à habiller Luxus car **« Un homme doit savoir s'habiller seul ! Comme un homme ! »** , le blond ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'apprêtait à prendre des vêtements et à aller dans la salle de bain contigüe, quand la bagarre, à laquelle Elfman avait pris part en hurlant qu'il était un homme, fit s'envoler les vêtements aux quatre coins de la pièce, les déchirant par la même occasion…

 **« Vous avez pas bientôt fini ?! »** Commença à s'énerver le blond.

Voyant qu'aucune écoute n'était perceptible, et la bagarre prenant de l'ampleur, il n'eût d'autre choix que d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se faire entendre.

 **« J'ai dit STOP ! »** Hurla Luxus en foudroyant vivement (mais pas mortellement) les envahisseurs.

Suite à ce coup magistral, les trois mages fautifs arrêtèrent, et se figèrent devant le blond, qui tanguait.

 **« Vous me… soulez… »** Ajouta-t-il en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Elfman fût le premier aux côtés du blond, suivi de Natsu, et ensemble ils installèrent leur aîné sur le lit, que Gray avait débarrassé. Ils se lancèrent des regards coupables en voyant la pâleur alarmante de l'homme de foudre. Chacun allait partir chercher l'ancienne de la forêt, lorsqu'une voix les interpela et les fit suer de peur…

 **« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Bande de crétins ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué de l'aider à s'habiller ! Vous rendez-vous compte que vous auriez pu le tuer ?! »**

Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à la rose… quelque peu enragée, accompagnée de Wendy, qui se précipita au chevet du petit-fils du maître.

 **« Sortez ! »** Ordonna la médecin.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et s'enfuirent dans le couloir, laissant le blessé entre de bonnes mains. Cependant, une nouvelle surprise les attendait dans le couloir : Lucy, Jubia et Evergreen (qui était venue voir sa « belle-sœur »), qui avaient l'air TRÈS remontées. Chacune prit son homme et sortit de la maison pour aller leur passer un savon.

 **« Que c'est calme… »** Soupira Mirajane.

 **« Oui, c'est vrai. Je pense qu'ils vont se prendre un sacré savon ces trois-là… »** Lança sa petite sœur, assise dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, depuis laquelle elle pouvait voir la raclée que Lucy mettait à Natsu.

Et les deux Strauss se mirent à rire. Jusqu'à ce que la plus âgée toussote.

 **« Holà ! Doucement Mira-nee ! Tu n'es pas remise ! »** Prévint Lisana. **« Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi… »**

Chacune se tut, dans ses pensées.

 **« J'espère qu'il va bien… »**

 **« Et si tu essayais de dormir un peu ? J'irai aux nouvelles quand tu dormiras. »** Proposa la plus jeune en descendant de son perchoir.

 **« Je ne peux pas dormir, Lisana… Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit pour me surveiller et… Je fais des cauchemars… Je risque simplement de l'empêcher de dormir. »** Répondit Mirajane.

 **« Mirajane ! Tu as des cernes comme jamais tu n'en as eu ! Et j'ignore s'il se passe quelque chose entre Luxus et toi, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne t'empêcherait pas de dormir ! En aucun cas ! Donc dors ! »** Ordonna le dernière née. **« Et si jamais tu fais un cauchemar, sache que je serai là si lui ne peut pas venir te voir. »** Ajouta-t-elle tendrement.

C'est sur les douces paroles de sa cadette que Mirajane s'endormit, sentant sa petite sœur lui prendre la main.

 _Un couloir sombre. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir dans lequel elle ne voyait rien, hormis une porte, surgie de nulle part. Elle n'eût d'autre choix que de courir jusqu'à celle-ci, mais plus elle courait plus la porte s'éloignait. À bout de souffle, Mirajane s'arrêta et commença à pleurer de frustration. La porte était le seul moyen de sortir ! Comment allait-elle faire si elle la fuyait ?! Alors qu'elle allait repartir à la poursuite de la liberté à travers ce sinistre couloir infini, elle entendit un bruit de porte grinçante qui lui glaça le sang. Cela venait de derrière elle, elle en était certaine. Elle se retourna avec difficulté, paralysée par la peur, et effrayée à l'idée de découvrir ce qui se cachait dans son dos. À égale distance de la première porte, elle en découvrir une seconde, qui était ouverte… sur un monde noir et sombre. Un second grincement. Elle se retourna vite cette fois ci, pour voir que la première porte s'était ouverte, sur un paradis merveilleux. La blanche se demandait ce qu'il se passait, et quelle porte prendre, quand elle entendit un murmure. Quelqu'un l'appelait, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plus que tout._ _ **« Mirajane ! Je suis là ! Reviens avec moi, ca va aller ! Je t'aime, je suis là ! »**_ _Luxus ! Il l'appelait ! Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand une autre voix se fit entendre, plus sombre et… perverse. Elle l'appelait aussi !_ _ **« Mirajane ! Je sais que tu m'aimes ! Tu dois m'aimer ! Oublie-le ! Oublie Luxus ! »**_ _puis une seconde voix :_ _ **« Viens ! Dépêche-toi ! Rejoins-nous dans le royaume des morts ! »**_ _Ces voix… Allion et son coéquipier ! La belle ne réfléchit pas et courut dans la direction opposée à ces voix malveillantes, mais les voix grandissantes semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus, et celle de Luxus s'éloigner. Sans avoir pu réagir, elle fut happée dans la porte noire et tomba lourdement sur des pavés._ _ **« Des pavés ?! Mais où suis-je ?! »**_ _Mirajane releva la tête et découvrit un monde figé dans la brume. Elle entendit soudain des hurlements affreux, qui laissaient transparaître la douleur ressentie, puis des coups de fouets. Elle courut dans la direction des cris, un mauvais pressentiment à l'âme. Elle arriva à une place, entourée de tombes et de rivières de sang, au centre de laquelle se trouvaient Allion, le second homme de sa guilde et… Luxus, en sang et inerte au sol. Elle courut du plus vite qu'elle pût en hurlant le nom de l'homme qu'elle aime, mais percuta violemment une vitre invisible qui la séparait des hommes. Elle tenta de la contourner, sans succès. Elle se jeta à plusieurs reprises sur la barrière, à s'en faire mal et se laissa tomber au sol, regardant impuissamment le massacre et écoutant les injures proférées._ _ **« Sale enfoiré ! Tu nous as tués, hein ?! Prends-ça ! »**_ _Lança Allion en frappant Luxus de sa magie._ _ **« Ouais ! Crève connard ! T'a eu Allion puis tu m'as tué ! Alors meurs à ton tour ! ».**_ _Un dernier coup, un dernier cri, puis le calme revint._ _ **« Luxus ! Luxus ! Nooooon ! Il n'a tué qu'Allion, et seulement parce qu'il le méritait ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Pourquoi ?! »**_ _. Elle vit les deux homme s'approcher d'elle et essaya de s'enfuir mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'un cil. La blanche hurla alors que des mains se posaient sur elle :_ _ **« Nooooooon ! Luxus, nooooon ! Non ! »**_ _._

 **« Mirajane ! C'est moi ! Réveille-toi ! MIRA ! »**

Elle se débattait dans son lit, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise des mains. La personne la plaqua alors sur le lit et elle découvrit que ce n'était pas Allion qui la maintenait, mais Luxus. Elle relâcha alors tout son corps et fondit en larmes.

 **« Luxus ! Luxus, tu vas bien ! »** Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. **« J'avais si peur ! Allion… tu étais… et je ne pouvais… rien faire ! »**

 **« Calme toi, tout va bien, princesse. Tout va bien. »** Rassura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. **« Je t'ai appelée pendant ton cauchemar, tu ne m'as pas entendu ? »**

Elle se remémora alors son rêve et les paroles du Luxus de la porte du paradis. Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait réussi à lui parler. Le blond la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Une fois que les sanglots furent taris, et qu'elle ne laissait échapper que des petits sursauts, il reprit la parole.

 **« Ça fait trois jours que tu dors, j'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. »** Avoua Luxus. **« J'avais peur que tu ne te réveille que dans trois mois, encore une fois… »**

Mirajane leva les yeux vers lui et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou musclé.

 **« Je suis désolée, mon cœur… Je ne savais pas… Tu… Tu vas mieux ? »**

 **« Par rapport à la fois où je me suis évanoui ? Oui, c'était rien qu'un coup de fatigue. »**

Mirajane soupira de soulagement.

 **« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? »** Demanda la blanche.

 **« Depuis hier, quand j'ai pu remarcher en fait. Et tu as fait beaucoup de cauchemars… »**

 **« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, Luxus ! »**

 **« C'est rien, mais… celui de ce matin était plus violent que les autres… Je ne sais pas de quoi ça parlait mais… »**

 **« J'ai rêvé de toi. »** Devant le regard interloqué de son compagnon, elle poursuivit : **« Tu étais mort… C'est Allion et son coéquipier qui t'ont tué et je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider, j'étais paralysée. J'ai assisté à ta mort sans même pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les en empêcher… »**

Voyant qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer, il lui prit le menton, effaça ses larmes et l'embrassa, lui faisant ressentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

 **« Tu vois, je suis là, et tout va bien. »** Sourit-il.

La jeune fille approuva et lui sourit en retour. S'étonnant du silence qui régnait dans la maison, elle lui demanda où étaient les autres, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle, étant sur pieds, mais à la condition que l'apothicaire et les visiteurs viennent au moins une fois dans l'après-midi pour voir si tout allait bien, et que si l'un des deux blessés sombrait à nouveau, Polyussica était prévenue directement. Ils rirent ensemble à l'opportunité qui s'offraient à eux de passer du temps ensemble.

 **« Tu as faim ? Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger. Reste ici. »** Proposa Luxus.

Mais Mirajane ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et une fois le blond sorti de la chambre, elle se leva, alla faire un brin de toilette et rejoignit son petit-ami dans la cuisine. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard réprobateur et allait la sermonner, quand elle répondit plus rapidement :

 **« Je vais bien, la blessure s'est refermée, et je n'ai plus mal. Enfin plus trop. »**

 **« Tu en es sûre ? »** Questionna le petit-fils du maître, le regard soupçonneux.

 **« Certaine ! »** Sourit la blanche.

Le blond la força tout de même à prendre un cachet, en prévention, peu convaincu.

 **« Très bien ! Tu ne me crois pas ! »** Lança Mirajane.

Elle commença à enlever son haut, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge sexy, devant un Luxus rougissant, et enleva ses bandages pour dévoiler ses blessures cicatrisées.

 **« Tu vois ? »** Se retourna la jeune femme. **« Luxus, tu vas bien ?! Tu es tout rouge ! Tu veux que j'appelle Polyussica ?! »**

 **« Non, ça va. Ça va même très bien. »** Sourit-il narquoisement, reprenant contenance face à la jolie vue en face de lui.

Remarquant que le regard de son homme était dirigé vers ses formes généreuses, ce fût la blanche qui rougit.

 **« Je commence même à avoir très faim, pour tout te dire… »**

Elle vit le jeune homme s'approcher, avec un regard de prédateur, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de ses agresseurs, car elle pouvait voir de l'amour dans ce regard. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour se décider, et elle accepta intérieurement, car elle avait confiance en Luxus, elle l'aimait et il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Et d'ailleurs, elle en avait envie, mais elle avait peur d'avoir mal. Elle s'approcha à son tour, maladroitement, pour donner son accord au blond et l'embrassa, puis il la porta jusqu'à la chambre.


End file.
